Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt
De Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt in Nederland vormen een protestants kerkgenootschap dat ontstond uit de zogeheten Vrijmaking in 1944 en volgende jaren. Bij deze vrijmaking speelde prof. dr. Klaas Schilder een grote rol. Naam van de kerk Vanuit het belang dat werd toegekend aan de voortzetting van het gedachtegoed van de Reformatie noemden deze kerken zich officieel Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland; echter om verwarring met de kerken die zich aan de uitspraken van de synode van de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland lieten binden (volgens de vrijgemaakten in strijd met artikel 31 Dordtse kerkorde), is de toevoeging vrijgemaakt gangbaar geworden. Het kerkgenootschap waarvan de vrijgemaakten zich afscheidden wordt - ter onderscheiding - synodaal genoemd door de vrijgemaakten. Een oudere aanduiding van de Gereformeerde Kerken (vrijgemaakt) is dan ook Gereformeerde kerken (onderhoudende Artikel 31). Hierom werden de kerkleden wel aangeduid als 'artikel 31-ers'. Leer van de Kerk De christelijke leer gaat ten diepste terug op de persoon en het optreden van Jezus Christus. Christenen belijden dat in Jezus God zelf mens is geworden, alhoewel hij God bleef, en naar de aarde gekomen is om zondaren te redden van de dood, het kwaad en de duivel. Deze redding kan een mens niet verdienen, maar wordt door God aan iedereen gegeven die gelooft dat hij die redding nodig heeft. Dat wordt genade genoemd, een kernwoord van de leer van de kerk. Iedereen die vanuit die genade leeft zal, door het werk van de Heilige Geest steeds meer gaan handelen zoals God het welgevallig is, al zal hij toch nog niet geheel los kunnen komen van de zonde. In de Bijbel is de beloofde komst en de betekenis van Christus' komst vastgelegd. De christelijke leer heeft zijn oorsprong in de boodschap van de Bijbel. Traditie Naast de Bijbel erkennen de gereformeerden ook het belang van de traditie. Het beroep op de traditie zorgt ervoor dat de interpretatie van het geloof zich niet beperkt tot de levende generatie. Traditie waarborgt met name dat de zienswijze van voorbije generaties op het hedendaagse handelen van de Kerk wordt betrokken. Op die wijze wordt aan de Kerk als eeuwige gemeenschap - van verleden, heden en toekomst - vorm gegeven. Voorbeelden van handelen naar traditie zijn het houden van de godsdienstige diensten op zondag alsook dat men op die dag twee diensten belegt. Geschriften In de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt staat één verzameling van boeken centraal: de Bijbel. Daarnaast zijn ook de zogenaamde Drie Formulieren van Enigheid (de Heidelbergse Catechismus, de Nederlandse Geloofsbelijdenis en de Dordtse Leerregels) van wezenlijk belang. Ontwikkelingen binnen de kerken Binnen de Gereformeerd Kerken (vrijgemaakt) is er een radicale beweging geweest die meende dat deze kerk de ene en ware openbaring van het lichaam van Christus in Nederland is (de beweging noemden de leden van de vrijgemaakte kerk dan ook de ware plaatselijken), en dat vrijgemaakten hun eigen organisaties moesten oprichten. Immers, als je op zondag niet in dezelfde kerk kon zitten, hoe kon je dan de andere dagen van de week met elkaar blijven samenwerken alsof er niets gebeurd was? Deze beweging wordt wel de doorgaande reformatie genoemd. Zo werden een eigen politieke partij, een eigen krant en eigen scholen opgericht. Een gevolg was dat de vrijgemaakten zich isoleerden van andere orthodox-protestantse kerken. Na de kerkscheuring in 1967 waarbij de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken ontstonden, werd deze radicale stroming meer zichtbaar. Nadat ds. Johannes Hoorn uit Grootegast in 1982 deze mening zwart op wit had gezet, werd duidelijk dat deze stroming niet representatief was voor de kerk. De synode van Heemse sprak hierover in 1985 unaniem uit: …de kerk in Nederland en daarbuiten heeft zich nooit in zichzelf opgesloten in de gedachte dat buiten haar grenzen geen reformatorisch werk uit kracht van Gods genade zou zijn op te merken… (Acta van deze synode, bijlage B3, hoofdstuk II, artikel 3.5.5). Na deze uitspraak is het besef dat de eigen kerk niet de "ene ware" is, toegenomen. In de loop van de jaren negentig kwam een einde aan het isolationisme van de vrijgemaakten, toen ze steeds meer gingen samenwerken met christenen uit andere orthodox-protestantse kerken, en exclusief vrijgemaakte organisaties voor andere orthodox-protestantse christenen werden opengesteld. In 2003 leidde verontrusting over de koers van deze kerken tot een afsplitsing die zichzelf de Gereformeerde Kerk noemt, maar meestal de Nieuwe Vrijgemaakte Kerken worden genoemd. Een deel van de verontrusten is echter binnen de Gereformeerd Kerken (vrijgemaakt) gebleven. Er zijn nu samensprekingen met de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken en met de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken. Op enkele plaatsen heeft dit al geleid tot fusie van gemeenten. In Enkhuizen, Harlingen, Nijmegen, Sneek en Veendam zijn de CGK en GKV één geworden. In Zaandam bestaat een fusiegemeente van NGK en GKV. De vrijgemaakt-gereformeerde kerk in het Friese Damwoude sluit eind maart 2010 haar deuren vanwege een afname van het ledenaantal. De kerkenraad van Damwoude is sinds 2001 op zoek geweest naar samenwerking met kerken in de regio, maar ,,dat is om diverse redenen helaas niet gelukt'', aldus de kerkenraad vrijgemaakte kerk Damwoude heft zich op . Per 1 oktober 2008 bestonden de Gereformeerde Kerken (vrijgemaakt) uit zo'n 270 gemeentes met in totaal 124.710 leden, 500 minder dan in 2007. Het aantal leden neemt de laatste paar jaren jaarlijks met een paar honderd af. Krant en politiek Het Nederlands Dagblad, opgericht in 1944 als half illegaal blad onder de naam Reformatie Stemmen, later Gereformeerd gezinsblad, gold als spreekbuis van de kerk. In 1959 werd het een dagblad, sinds eind 1967 onder de naam Nederlands Dagblad. Tot 1974 was Piet Jongeling hoofdredacteur. Jongeling was ook jarenlang voorman van het GPV, de politieke tak van de kerk (inmiddels met de RPF gefuseerd tot de huidige ChristenUnie), en een bekend schrijver van kinderboeken. De aparte band met de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt, in de zin dat redacteuren belijdend lid moesten zijn van een van die Kerken, werd in 1992 losgelaten. De stijl van het dagblad kon (en tot op zekere hoogte kan) als typisch gereformeerd worden aangeduid. Kerkelijke organisaties Universiteit De Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt hebben een eigen theologische universiteit in Kampen, aangeduid als de Theologische Universiteit Kampen (Broederweg). Scholen Er bestaan 171 scholen van gereformeerd-vrijgemaakte signatuur, dat wil zeggen verbonden aan de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt. Gewoonlijk duidt men deze scholen aan als 'gereformeerd'. Het gaat om de volgende soorten gereformeerde scholen:Gereformeerd Onderwijs, Christelijk Onderwijs *147 - basisonderwijs *16 - voortgezet onderwijs *6 - speciaal onderwijs *1 - voortgezet speciaal onderwijs *1 - middelbaar beroepsonderwijs Bekende leden * Joop Alssema (1949), bedrijfsleider en politicus (burgemeester, GPV, ChristenUnie) * Hans Blokland (1943), econoom en politicus (Europarlementariër, GPV, ChristenUnie) * Remmelt de Boer (1942), politicus (GPV, ChristenUnie) * Lenze L. Bouwers (1940), dichter en kinderboekenschrijver * Jakob van Bruggen (1936), theoloog (oud-hoogleraar) * Ernst Cramer (1960), politicus (GPV, ChristenUnie) * Detmer Deddens (1923-2009), predikant, theoloog en kerkhistoricus (hoogleraar) * Karel Deddens (1924-2005), predikant, theoloog en zendeling (hoogleraar) * Pieter Deddens (1891-1958), predikant, theoloog en kerkhistoricus (hoogleraar) * Pieter Deddens jr. (1927), predikant * Jochem Douma (1931), theoloog (oud-hoogleraar) * Seakle Greijdanus (1871-1948), theoloog (hoogleraar) * Bert Groen (1945), ambtenaar en politicus (oud-burgemeester, GPV, ChristenUnie) * Melis van de Groep (1958), ambtenaar en politicus (burgemeester, GPV, ChristenUnie) * George Harinck (1958), kerkhistoricus (hoogleraar) * Andries Heidema (1962), politicus (burgemeester, GPV, ChristenUnie) * Benne Holwerda (1909-1952), theoloog (hoogleraar) * Jan van der Jagt (1924-2001), architect en politicus (GPV) * Piet Jongeling (1909-1985), journalist, kinderboekenschrijver en politicus (GPV) * Jaap Kamphuis (1921), theoloog (oud-hoogleraar) * James Kennedy (1963), geschiedkundige (hoogleraar) * Simone Kennedy-Doornbos (1970), ondernemer en politica (GPV, ChristenUnie) * Roel Kuiper (1962), politiek theoreticus (hoogleraar) en politicus (RPF, ChristenUie) * Eimert van Middelkoop (1949), politicus (minister van Defensie, GPV, ChristenUnie) * Jannes Munneke (1938), componist, dirigent en organist * Pieter Niemeijer (1955), predikant * Klaas Schilder (1890-1952), theoloog (hoogleraar) * Gert Schutte (1939), oud-politicus (GPV) * Gert Slings (1938), neerlandicus en publicist * Arie Slob (1961), politicus (GPV, ChristenUnie) * Kars Veling (1948), schooldirecteur en oud-politicus (GPV, ChristenUnie) * Bart Verbrugh (1916-2003), scheikundige en politicus (GPV) * Jurn de Vries (1940), journalist, theoloog en oud-politicus (GPV, ChristenUnie) * Bert Wiersema (1959), onderwijzer/leraar en schrijver van kinderboeken Bekende ex-leden * Wil Albeda (1925), econoom, vakbondsbestuurder en politicus (overgestapt naar de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland, oud-hoogleraar, oud-minister, ARP, CDA) * Ed Anker (1978), politicus (GPV, ChristenUnie) (overgestapt naar een evangelische kerk) * Gretta Duisenberg (1942), politiek activiste (voorzitter initiatiefgroep Stop de Bezetting) * Bob Goudzwaard (1934), econoom en oud-politicus (ARP, CDA, EVP, Tweede Kamerlid) * Johannes Hoorn, predikant (in 1985 afgezet door de Gereformeerde Kerk vrijgemaakt te Grootegast) * Tineke Huizinga (1960), politica (RPF, ChristenUnie, staatssecretaris Verkeer en Waterstaat) (lid van de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken) * Klaas Jan Mulder (1930-2008), organist, pianist en dirigent (overgestapt naar de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken) * Hilbrand Nawijn (1948), advocaat, politicus (ARP, CDA, LPF, Lijst Hilbrand Nawijn, Partij voor Nederland, minister van Vreemdelingenzaken en Integratie) en entertainer * Berend Schoep (1928-2007), predikant (overgestapt naar de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland) * Henk Vredeling (1924-2007), landbouwkundige en politicus (PvdA, minister van Defensie) * Bert de Vries (1938), oud-politicus (ARP, CDA, fractievoorzitter en minister van Sociale Zaken) (overgestapt naar de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken) Literatuur *''Vrijmaking - Wederkeer'', Barneveld 1994, onder redactie van Detmer Deddens en Melis te Velde - makkelijk leesbaar boek over ontstaan en geschiedenis van de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt *''Vuur en Vlam'', Amsterdam 1994, 1998, 2004, onder redactie van Roel Kuiper en Willem Bouwman - trilogie waarin de geschiedenis van de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt kritisch tegen het licht wordt gehouden Externe links * Officiële website van de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt * Handboek van de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt in Nederland * Kerkorde, documenten en rapporten }} Categorie:Gereformeerde Kerk de:Reformierte Kirchen in den Niederlanden (Befreit) en:Reformed Churches in the Netherlands (Liberated) fy:Grifformearde Tsjerken frijmakke li:Gereformeerd vriegemak nds:Gereformeerde Kerken sv:Reformerta kyrkor i Nederländerna (befriade)